Typical prior art connecting clips for tool cases and the like comprise a clip arm and two clip legs extending from it, the clip legs having at each free end a privot eye whose pivot eye axis is substantially parallel to the clip arm, wherein the connecting clip is pivotally attached at one of its sides to a clip pivot on the inner side of the tool case cover and at its other opposite side by the pivot eyes to pivot pins attached to a swingable holder insert for work tools and the like.
These connecting clips are used as a means of attaching the cover of a tool case, comprising a case bottom having at least one tool holder insert which is pivotable upwards from the case, to a swingable insert so that, when the cover of the tool case is raised, the swingable holder insert having spiral drills, taps or like work tools, is automatically swung up so that the tools are accessible.
Connecting clips of this kind are generally formed U- or V-shaped by bending wire, that is, each clip leg is bent away from the clip arm, and the pivot eyes are formed by bending the clip legs at their free ends into a loop. Cases with such a connecting clip are described in German patent DE-PS 24 61 766.
Further the clip pivot on the inside of the case cover is formed from a pivot bar arched toward the case interior, which is positioned with both of its ends on the case cover. For mounting the connecting clip both its clip legs must therefore be passed completely through the clip pivot, before subsequently the clip arm can be inserted in the clip pivot by simultaneously turning or twisting the clip legs of the connecting clip.
The pivot pins engaged in the pivot eyes are shaft-like pieces of sheet metal of the holder insert, which stand coaxial with and opposing each other and with their free ends turned either toward each other or from each other.
In this arrangement of the pivot pins for mounting of the connecting clip by pressing both the elastic clip legs together or expanding them, the pivot eyes will be brought into a coaxial position with the pivot pins so that the pivot eyes can be pushed axially on the pivot pins, when the connecting clip springs back into its initial position.
For mounting the prior art connecting clip poses problems with respect to separation from a collection of clips and in the inability to automate its serial mounting in assembly of drill indexes or cases.
This earlier connecting clip precludes automatic control of its mounting in the case. The mounting of the prior art connecting clip is possible only in a personal and time consuming manual fashion.